List of Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour episodes
[[Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour|''Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour]] is a TV show with 6 seasons and TBD episodes. Each episode is split into two parts, taking place in different locations. Episodes Season 1 # ''The New Games Began - The Laff-A-Lympics just began and the teams begin competing. ## Location: Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum ## Characters: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, the Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Taz, Marvin the Martin, K-9, Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamilton J. Pig, the Warner Siblings, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Scooby-Dee, Dynomutt, Radley Crowne/Blue Falcon, Space Ghost, Blip, Zorak, Brak, Moltar, Black Widow, Captain Caveman, Dee Dee Skyes, Brenda Chance, Taffy Dare, Speed Buggy, Tinker, Peter Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, The Gruesome Twosome, The Slag Brothers (Rock Slag & Gravel Slag), Clyde, Ring-A-Ding, Yak Yak, Mac, Kurby, Willy, Rug-Bug Benny, Professor Pat Pending, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, Zilly, Klunk, Winsome "Winnie" Witch, Lucky the Cat, Hong Kong Phooey, Lucy Jones/The Pink Badger, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Ranger Smith, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Hoppy, Mr. Slate, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, Rosie the Robot Maid, Mr. Spacely, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepus, Pixie, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Yakky Doodle, Top Cat, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Quck Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snooper, Blabber, Augie Doggie, Doggy Daddy, Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Shag Rugg, Floral Rugg, Peter Potamus, So-So, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Grape Ape, Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper, Snorky, Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles, Clamhead, Lipstick Heart, Redman, Sphinx, Red Chick, Dinky Dalton, Dirty Dalton, Dastardly Dalton, Mr. Creepley, Mrs. Creepley, Junior Creepley, Orful Octopus, The Great Fondoo, Magic Rabbit, Bud and Jay # From Paris to FingerTown - The Laff-A-Lympics just began and the teams begin competing. ## Locations: Paris (France) and FingerTown ## Characters: Looney Tuners: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, the Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Taz, Marvin the Martin and K-9. Speedy Peeps: Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog, Tommy the Opossum, Trent Wright, The Wesdragon, Evelynn Rodriguez, Alexis Doll and Bailey Paintowski ## Guest(s): Paris: Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat. FingerTown: Flappy McFinger, Jasmine Todd and Eli. ## Events: Paris: Eiffel Tower Climb, Tour de France and Croissant Eating Contest. FingerTown: the BigFinger Hunt, Finger Throwing and Speedy Boy Gauntlet. ## Winner: Looney Tuners # From Acme Acres to WB Studios - ## Locations: Acme Acres and WB Studios ## Guest(s): Acme Acres: TBD. WB Studios: TBD. ## Events: Acme Acres: TBD, TBD and TBD. WB Studios: TBD, TBD and TBD. ## Winner: Looney Tuners # From Sea to Sea - Brain does a experiment that if they don't cheat, they might win. However, Mr. Badger, Mr. Goat, Velcro and Stella, had born as cheaters, decide to make cheat, without the Brain's knowledge. ## Locations: Hawaii and Madrid (Spain) ## Guest(s): Hawaii: Ruff and Reddy. Madrid: Speedy Gonzales. ## Events: Hawaii: Hula Contest, Volcano Run and TBD. Madrid: Soccer, TBD and Taco Making Contest. ## Winner: Villainous Villains (disqualified; because of Pinky revealing the cheats made by Mr. Badger, Mr. Goat, Velcro and Stella (without the Brain not knowing it) by telling to the announcers), Scooby Doobies # Cheating Heroes - The Great Fondoo accidentally turned the heroes into cheaters, and the Really Rottens into honest people. So, he, with the help of Tom, must have to reverse the effects. ## Locations: Japan and New York City ## Guest(s): Japan: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Ping Pong. New York City: Top Cat. ## Events: Japan: Ping Pong, Kung Fu Battle and Baseball. New York: Statue of Liberty Climb, Taxi Battle Royal and Dance Off. ## Winner: Really Rottens (due to the spell) # Fast Paced Hooligans - Dick Dastardly and Muttley find an energy drink that give them speed powers similar to the ones of Collin the Speedy Boy and Sonic the Hedgehog and use it to cheat in the episode's events. ## Locations: Mobius and Florida ## Guest(s): Mobius: Cream and Vanilla the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Sticks the Badger. Florida: Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley. ## Events: Mobius: Eggman's Mean Bean Machine Arcade Contest, Scavenger Hunt and Speedy Race. Florida: Swamp Boat Race, WackCar Race and Water Golf. ## Winner: Scooby Doobies # Latin American Sports ## Locations: Rio de Janeiro (Brazil) and Buenos Aires (Argentina) ## Guest(s): Rio de Janeiro: Jorel's Brother. Buenos Aires: Hijitus ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD ## Notes: This is the first time a non-Warner Bros. character and a Cartoon Network guest character appear in the show. # TBD ## Locations: London (England) and Sydney (Australia) ## Guest(s): London: TBD. Sydney: Taz. ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD # TBD - ## Locations: Metropolis and Gotham City ## Guest(s): Metropolis: Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman. Gotham City: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Dick Grayson/Robin. ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD ## Notes: This is a DC Comics-themed episode. # TBD ## Locations: Dublin (Republic of Ireland) and Lisbon (Portugal) ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD # TBD ## Locations: Berlin (Germany) and Toronto (Canada) ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD # Twas the Contest Before Christmas'' - ## '''Locations: TBD ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD ## Notes: This is a Christmas-themed episode. # TBD ## Locations: TBD ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD Season 2 # Western Showdown ## Locations: New Mexico and Texas ## Guest(s): New Mexico: the Road Runner. Texas: Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD # Fingers and Canadians ## Locations: FingerTown and Canada ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD Season 3 # TBD ## Locations: TBD ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD Season 4 # TBD ## Locations: TBD ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD Season 5 # TBD ## Locations: TBD ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD Season 6 # TBD ## Locations: TBD ## Guest(s): TBD ## Events: TBD ## Winner: TBD